


Returning His Guidance

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: I saw this interesting idea on Ao3 from an abandoned fic, and i was kinda wondering what your take on it was since you do a lot of time travel fics, but what if clone wars era Anakin accidentally traveled back to when obi-wan was an initiate and shenanigans occur that lead to obi-wan being Ani’s padawan rather than qui-gon’s? (Prompt from Tumblr!)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 45
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but I have more in this series and will be posting it soon.

Anakin watched the initiates practice their katas from the back of the room, Master Yoda at his side. Anakin could feel nervousness from the initiates at a strange, unknown Knight watching them but their training continued without pause.

“Change your future, this will,” Yoda hummed, leaning on his glimmer stick. He looked up at Anakin with half-lidded eyes. “Sure you want him, you are?”

Anakin nodded. He didn’t take his eyes off of the small Stewjoni clumsily going through the katas. “I’m sure. Since I can’t get back home, I might as well make myself at home here. And that means taking a Padawan.” He smiled softly. “I want to take him as my Padawan.”

After years of being Obi-Wan’s apprentice and learning his story, Anakin knew that it was because of his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon that he always felt like a consolation prize, never good enough to be picked first. Not this time. This time around, Anakin would be damned if Obi-Wan ever felt like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! How is the previous timeline reacting to Anakin’s disappearance? Also, maybe you could call it “Returning his Guidence” or something like that? (Prompt from Tumblr!)

Anakin stared at the datapad in his hands with a fond smile. Ahsoka and his Obi-Wan’s face was staring back up at him. The picture had been taken right after Ahsoka had become his Padawan and he couldn’t believe that she had come so far.

And now, because of him, she wouldn’t have a Master to help her into knighthood. Or maybe this version of Anakin’s apprentice would never exist.

See, Anakin wasn’t sure what was going to happen with him swooping in and taking Obi-Wan before Qui-Gon could. Create an alternate timeline or just destroy the timeline from where Anakin was. But, as much as it hurt to leave Padmé, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan behind, Anakin needed to focus on what he was doing here. 

“Master Skywalker?”

Anakin looked up from his datapad to see little initiate Obi-Wan standing in front of him nervously. Anakin smiled and stood up. “Hey there, Initiate.” He kept his voice low so Jocasta wouldn’t have to come over and shush them. They were in the archives, after all. “Thanks for giving up your free time to come see me.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him and bowed. “Of course, Master Skywalker. How can I be of service?”

Anakin took one last moment to look down at the picture of his beloved Padawan and Master before turning the datapad off and turning to Obi-Wan with a large grin on his face.

“Say, no one’s offered to be your Master yet, have they?”

Obi-Wan deflated a bit and shook his head. Twelve years old and no Master. Crink, the people in this time must be idiots if they didn’t see the perfect Master Obi-Wan could be. “No, Master Skywalker, no one has.”

Anakin smiled and crouched down so they were face to face. “Good news for me then. Won’t have to fight anyone for the honour of training you.”

It took a few moments for Anakin’s words to sink in and when they did, Anakin had to force back laughter at the slack jaw look Obi-Wan was giving him. “R-really, Master Skywalker?”

“Yep! If, that is, you want me as your-”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said immediately. “Yes, please, I’d be honoured to be your Padawan, Master Skywalker.”

Anakin grinned and nodded. He held out his hand and his smile softened when Obi-Wan’s took his with his little hand. “Thank you, Padawan Obi-Wan. Shall we go to the Council then and announce our new Partnership?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does obi think of all of this? (Prompt from Tumblr!)

Obi-Wan watched from his place at the table as his Master walked around the kitchen, getting their dinner together. He couldn’t help but feel awkward and small being the Padawan about this mysterious Knight. The Knight who had just shown up out of the blue one day and claim to be part of Yoda’s lineage. And for Master Yoda to just take one look at this Knight and confirm his story, when Master Jinn, Master Dooku, _and_ Knight Feemor said that Knight Skywalker was wrong at best and lying at the worst… it made the rumours about the Knight certainly interesting.

From the Knight being Yoda’s secret Padawan to him being a creation of the Force itself, the rumours were everywhere. And now that Knight Skywalker had taken an apprentice, almost immediately after arriving, it made the rumours go in the direction of him wanting to steal young away.

Perhaps the Grandmaster had finally gone senile?

Obi-Wan didn’t believe these rumours, not in the slight. There was no hint of darkness or deception to his Master or his words. And if Master Yoda vouched for him then it was more than good enough for Obi-Wan.

Besides, this was the only Knight out of all the Knights and Masters who had looked at him and thought him worthy of being their Padawan. Obi-Wan wouldn’t forget that.

He smiled when Master Skywalker put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, exactly the way he liked it. “Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan said with a bright grin.

Anakin ruffled his hair. “Anytime, Padawan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Qui-gon’s perspective on all of this? Was he considering taking Obi-wan before Ani appeared? (Prompt from Tumblr.)

Qui-Gon watched young Padawan Kenobi go through his katas with narrowed eyes, annoyance spiking through him as Knight Skywalker adjusted his stance a little. His eyes cooled when the sham Knight looked up at him and waved cheerfully. Qui-Gon turned and marched from the training halls, marching straight to his former Master’s room and entering without bothering to knock.

“That Knight has taken a Padawan,” Qui-Gon said through gritted teeth. Yan watched him from his place at the couch, sipping at his tea calmly. “Padawan Kenobi is now a Padawan to a man who is pretending to be part of our lineage.”

Yan simply shrugged and sipped at his tea. “Well, perhaps you should’ve taken Master Yoda’s suggestion and taken young Kenobi as your Padawan before Skywalker scooped him up.

Qui-Gon huffed. “I didn’t want a new Padawan and I didn’t appreciate Yoda trying to force one on me.” He sighed and rubbed at his face. “I cannot believe that this, this pretender has taken a Padawan. The rumours about him may be right.”

“What, the rumours about him being a slaver in disguise? Really, Qui-Gon, I taught you better than to believe such silly rumours.” Yan put his tea down and sat up straight. “While he may not be apart of our lineage, he is a Jedi and has been vouched for by Master Yoda. There is nothing more that we can do about this but keep an eye on him.”

Qui-Gon stared at his Master for a few moments more before turning to pour himself a mug of tea, mind whirling the entire time. He didn’t like Knight Skywalker and he knew something was up with him. If only he could figure out what that man was hiding.


End file.
